1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire connection member for electrically connecting electric wires to each other, and a wire connection structure and an annular power distribution member each using the wire connection member.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2011-168104 discloses a wire connection structure in which a first wire formed by covering a solid core wire with an insulation resin is connected to a second wire formed by covering a stranded core wire, which is formed by twisting multiple strands, with an insulating resin.
The wire connection structure disclosed in JP-A-2011-168104 is produced such that the solid core wire is exposed by removing the insulating resin at an end portion of the first wire, the stranded core wire is exposed by removing the insulating resin at an end portion of the second wire, and the exposed core wires are arranged overlapped and connected to each other. The core wires are connected by e.g. ultrasonic welding or crimping using a crimp-on terminal.
JP-A-2011-168104 discloses examples of connection structure between a solid core wire and a stranded core wire. One example is a connection structure in which overlapped core wires are crimped together by a crimp-on terminal having a U-shaped cross section. Another example is a connection structure in which a solid core wire crimped to a first terminal and a stranded core wire crimped to a second terminal are connected by fitting the first and second terminals.